This invention relates to archery and more particularly to a drawstring positioning indicator.
In archery, it is desirable for the archer to have an illuminated sight. To this end, many arrangements have been designed whereby the archer turns on a light within the sight by manual manipulation of a switch. This arrangement suffers from the basic problem that battery life is limited since the light is on for relatively long periods of time.
It is also a desirable feature to have an audible or visual indication when the drawstring has been extended to the proper position. In this regard some systems are available whereby a mechanical click is generated when the drawstring reaches a certain extension. This arrangement suffers from the problem that it must be reset after each click and thus if the string is over extended the archer must release the drawstring and start over.
Thus it is desirable to provide an arrangement which solves these problems and which is automatically operated.